


The summer of love

by Sudharies (orphan_account)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Oliver pov, Smitten Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sudharies
Summary: A short POV from Oliver throughout his summer romance with Elio.
Relationships: Elio Perlman & Samuel Perlman, Elio Perlman/Original Male Character(s), Marzia/Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The summer of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here. Hope it's liked

  


* * *

* * *

The dusk was spreading its jet black arms steadily across the horizon, eventually drenching the summer cottage with twilight. Oliver trod across the sandy path, adorning his espadrilles, headed towards his regular night spot near the shore. His feet got drenched in the enthusiastic waves as his gloomy self climbed on one of the higher rocks. He could see that the tides were quite wild, owing to the full moon., Waves erupting higher and higher as if trying to catch hold of the moon in its marshy arms. But the reality is only they could catch its reflection and not the real one. 

Oliver's thoughts were surrounding similarly upon one single object of his attraction, to that of those unsuccessful waves. He can try, but he can never have the real thing he's been yearning for. Well, isn't it strange how the person of his attraction is as pale as this moon? His ivory soft skin, his green eyes, his pink full lips, those carved sharp jawline, he was a simply sight to look at. His skin warm and smooth like a tile, it turns out, he was a pleasure to touch as well. And today Oliver dared to even touch that very boy, trying to know if his feelings can ever be reciprocated, but was cruelly rejected. The way Elio recoiled at his touch, still hurt him deep. Why should I fall for this boy, so badly, oh god!

It might be nothing for others, but Oliver really wanted his fascination to be conveyed to Elio, as he couldn't control his wayward emotions for Elio ever since he set his eyes on that beautiful boy. Oliver had really been unprepared to what awaited him in this summer stay in the Professor's place. He heard there was his seventeen year old boy, who would be joining him, but he never pondered on it much as he never expected the boy to be like this. Elio was a complete surprise package of extraordinary brains annd alluring looks. Oliver let out a heavy sigh.

  


As a young boy, Oliver took longer to understand his simultaneous attraction to boys and girls. He never understood why his heart beat for some of the good looking boys just like it beats for the pretty girls in his childhood. It used to be a pain to deal with, as he could never be good in making friends with neither boys nor girls without his bi-sexuality coming out. He never learnt how to hide the way his heart thudded when he was getting closer to some cute boys , when he used to play in school. Eventually he had to face the consequences of such wayward emotions which aren't right according to his parents, after a few bitter incidents , and he learnt to control them in the harder way and keep them immersed deep in him. This led to project himself unpredictable and inaccessible to the people around him, something which he had grown to be proud of himself. Unfortunately he hadn't anticipated such a tough dilemma in his mature twenties now, in the form of Elio. 

He had to distance himself once he sensed the danger Elio could bring for him, but as a summer guest he had to maintain some sort of acquaintance with the family. So he had to get along with him occasionally without letting himself get carried away in his fervour. There were times he got cold feet , that he was leading himself to a heart break and humiliation with regards to his pull he felt towards Elio, that he braced himself by throwing several cold sounding laters , leaving Elio confused, who on the other hand was having a war of his own, Oliver realised later on. Time seemed to halt when he sat staring at the waves, preoccupied in his own thoughts. How to deal with this, he kept asking himself, can he stop his heart from desiring what it ultimately desired? Why cant it be easier for me, why it has to be this hard?

  


In his attempt to protect himself, Oliver realised he's been treating Elio with cold indifference, offending the younger boy. But what was his fault, if Elio was straight and is charming enough to have him fascinated with his beauty and brains, making it harder for me to be normal around him? Why couldn't he be a regular, immature, monotonous seventeen year old? Oliver ranted to himself. 

  


How am I gonna handle myself around him for the rest of the five weeks here? Would he scream creating a scene and tell on me to his parents, if he realises that I have an eye for him all throughout my days? Would he be disgusted to know that I felt attraction to my host's straight son ? Above all this, how would the Professor feel if he gets to know my absurd pull his teenage son had on me? God, why should I fall for this beautiful boy in a complex scenario? He let out a heavy breath he was holding.

Oliver's raging emotions never calmed down unlike the wild excited tides. He returned to his room, with silent steps through the hall and stairs, he changed into just his pyjamas, sunk on his bed with a deep plunge. Oliver never had doubts about his alluring capabilities when it comes to girls, thus a few hours later he took advantage of Chiara, as he danced with her, a tall, beautiful girl with perfect curves at the perfect places. He had to convince himself that this is what he needs, an obviously easy choice for him to roam, flirt, date and even sleep around. However he couldn't help but realise that a small (probably a large) part of him wanted to make Elio jealous, as he snaked his arms around her hourglass figure, and swooped in for a kiss. Soon as the song changed, he let go of her and his other inhibitions, let himself more free, shaking his hand and legs to the tapping rhythm. Nevertheless, Elio hopping with perfect grace very next to him accompanied by Marzia, didn't go unnoticed by him.

The next morning Elio's announcement of his almost sex with Marzia, came as a surprise, and what surprised him more was that the news hurt him way more than he let out, which shocked him to the core. Why was he letting thus boy affect him so much? It's not like he didn't have girls... He thought viciously, and instantly took his turn to avenge Elio with Chiara. And the audacity with which he suggests me to pursue Chiara..." Whats it to you, who I go out with? Jealous are you? Nose out of my business, Elio." Oliver grits his teeth and swallows the angry retort that comes out of him in a hurry.

However the trip to LaGuardia turned out in a positive way, with Elio extending a hand of peace and patch up. This boy can really be unpredictable. What's that he actually wants? A regular friendship between two guys? Maybe I can give that, even if I have to suppress and hide my mixed emotions for him in the long run. I can do that, well, at least I can try, rather being a touchy a-hole with Elio just for rejecting me.

Things started brightening up with reference to his association with Elio in the next few days. They became more friendlier and comfortable with each other. However there was an invisible line of awkwardness he never hoped to cross. Thus came the day for the story about the Prince, and his speak or die dilemma. As this story was mentioned, Oliver couldn't help but think that he had long decided to not speak. And eventually die without ever speaking of this, just like the Prince does. 

  


That's when Elio eventually turns the tide, and lets him know about how he doesn't know about things that matter, more than anything the confession of how he cant share it with anyone apart from him, making it ever so clear for Oliver. The wave of jubilation he felt at those words, can't be described in words. The realisation that he just wasn't yearning for this alone, made him ecstatic than he never imagined he could. In spite of this knowledge, he chose to stay mum as this isn't easy for them both, after he let his emotions overtake in monet's berm once. Since reality is that they are two guys who aren't supposed to have anything intimate other than casual friendship. He imagined Elio's parents reaction to their son doing anything with their summer intern. Its definitely not going to be pleasant. So he had to engage all his will power in him to stay afar. 

As always, it was Elio who opened the possibility that they could have more than they settled for, by sending him that note. Oliver, sure could have ignored the note, or say we can be friends, or come to a joint conclusion of where they could take this, as platonic as possible. But the truth is, Oliver knew he can never keep up false promises, especially not when he knew that the feeling is mutual. Thus he writes back with a promise, voicing something that both their aspirations would be fulfilled. Oliver never in his dreams thought he would penetrate right in his first time with the boy. However the lapse of time, their strong desire for each other, overtook his sense. 

The first morning reaction, pierced him like a shard of ice more than Elio's rejection or ignorance ever could. Not when he thought he finally got what he had been yearning for, after fighting with himself for a long time. His cold indifference, the regret his face filled with was something Oliver was unprepared for. He did understand what Elio must be going through, at the same time he wasnt ready to let him go so soon, not when the time is already less. He wanted Elio with all his heart, if he could have him. The peach which was supposed to be a mere object of his sexual release for Elio that day changed into a medium for his atonement. He swallowed the entire fruit, filled with Elio's come, to show him his depth of the passion for he had for him.

"I did take your virginity, Elio, giving you pain, but never wanted to hurt you and never will. You have no idea how much I want you, never wanted anyone to this extent. I took your full length in my mouth twice already today, something I never could do without provocation in my previous times with guys. Elio, You have no idea what you do to me. Please dont hate me" He thinks to himself willing to convey through his eyes. And thats when Elio's outburst happens, the dam gets broken, and eventually things get better, making Oliver decide that its time to show he needs to show he can give himself too, rather taking away. 

Their second night, showed the passionate, caring side of Elio, as their roles were reversed. Oliver couldn't be more happier as he surrendered himself to Elio, letting himself enjoy their love making session once again this time with Elio taking the lead. Things couldn't have gone better. Oliver was glad he came to crema, to meet this wonderful boy, to get acquainted with the Perlmans family on a whole. He took a chance and he was rewarded with precious memories. He was never going to forget this summer, or Elio. It wasn't a summer fling, if he was honest with himself, he was in love with him. Will he be ever brave enough like Elio to let that out? Will he speak or die? seems like for the time being he decided to not speak, and leaves Italy with a heavy heart, after a final embrace and wave to Elio....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos and comments if you liked it.


End file.
